goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Teppe Ruins
The Teppe Ruins (テペ遺跡, Tepe Ruins) are located near the village of Te Rya. The ruins connect the country of Morgal to the Khiren Glacier, and is too treacherous for most non-Adepts to navigate. Walkthrough Before going to Teppe Ruins north of Te Rya Village, be sure to purchase the Trusty Staff from the female shopkeeper from the village. When you enter the first snow-filled screen, go place yourself near the visible Mercury Djinni and cast the Fireball Psynergy to drive it into the water. Now enter the log cabin at the west end of the map screen, and talk to the NPC standing in front of the oven. Give him the Trusty Staff and allow him to try it out, then follow him outside. In a brief cutscene, the NPC will fish up the Mercury Djinni out of the lake, and you can get the Mercury Djinni Dewdrop without a battle. Now go into the middle exit at the top of the screen to enter a small cave where a lone treasure chest gets covered in snow as soon as you approach - cast Fireball here to melt the snow and gain access to the Water of Life inside the chest. Now enter the main ruins at the northeast corner of the map screen. Inside Teppe Ruins 1F, taking the right fork to the dead-end does nothing of import, so take the left fork, pushing the earth pillar out of the way, and follow along the linear route to a fork where a Grip spire is visible above and a door is visible to your right. Enter the door to find a room with a rolling pillar puzzle. Roll the horizontal pillar down, roll the bottom vertical pillar right, cast Move on the earth pillar to move it up one tile so that you can finish rolling your vertical pillar right, then Move the earth pillar one space right and one space up so that you can hop across to the climbable vine at the upper right corner. Follow the linear path along the ruins' snow-covered roof to get back inside and find a chest containing the Sword of Dusk, your next powerful weapon artifact. Grip the Grip spire, then proceed to the lower right exit on the map screen. Follow the shrouded NPC figure down a rope into Teppe Ruins B1, then Grip yourself across a chasm to reach a room where a large statue head with a bulbous red nose blocks your path. A long cutscene will take over, at the end of which the Elegant Bag will be added to your inventory. When you regain control, climb the ivy to the left to emerge into an exterior screen, then hop onto the upper tree to the left of the hole you came out of and climb down the tree, then climb down the ivy into the first exterior screen. Immediately to the upper left of the log cabin is a plant that you are to cast Growth on to turn it into a ladder, which you use to exit Teppe Ruins and return to Te Rya Village. When you are done with the remaining cutscenes in Te Rya Village, it is time to return to where you left off, so in the exterior screen of Teppe Ruins, climb back up the ivy you used Growth on and make use of the shortcut to return to the room with the red-nosed head statue. In another cutscene, Sveta will temporarily join your party and cast her Slap Psynergy on the nose of the statue to rotate it and reveal a stairwell down below. She brings five of her own Jupiter Djinn: Fleet, Waft, Bolt, Breeze, and Haze. Keep these Set onto her. In Teppe Ruins B2, take the right fork and enter the upper room. Move the earth pillar one space right so that you can hop across it onto the two pillars above it, and while standing on the upper left pillar, Grip the spire to your far left to reach the chest containing the useful Warrior's Helm. Slide down and go to the next red-nosed face statue, and cast the Slap Psynergy out of Sveta's Psynergy menu to reveal its stairwell. Proceed along the linear path until you get to a point where a pillar topples over in front of you and blocks your path in a cutscene. This cutscene demonstrates another Psynergy Sveta has unique access to, the Track Psynergy, and using this turns your screen purple and illuminates a path which you are to follow in a strict fashion. Follow the path through multiple screens until you reach the center of a grassy exterior screen that is right at a rocky stairwell that leads to a set of four holes into the ground. Before going to these holes, go up through the grass to the chest containing the Mythril Circlet. Also, go to the circle of grass to the right and use Track to reveal a circular shape in the center, and interacting with this gets you an often-missed Mint. Track will show you that you are supposed to slide down the leftmost hole, so do that and follow the linear path through several rooms, past the bottom side of the pillar that toppled earlier, until you reach four puddles on the ground. Cast Cold Snap on the two lower ones so that you can hop across them and put yourself in Grip range of a spire to the right. Proceed through the doorway left of the spire and emerge into a room filled with thick grass wherein a Venus Djinni will hide. Chasing after it will not allow you to catch it, so climb the short stairs left of the red-nosed head statue and hop down and right onto the center platform right at an earth pillar, and Move the earth pillar up one spot. Go back to the grass and chase the Venus Djinni until it is forced by the pillar to park itself in front of the head statue, and the Venus Djinni Vine will join you without a fight. The elevated room at the top of the map screen cannot be accessed yet, so Slap the statue's nose and proceed to the last exterior screen of the dungeon, where Sveta and her five Jupiter Djinn will leave the party in another long cutscene. There is nothing of importance in the log cabin, so proceed out the east exit and enter the region of the overworld and game encompassing the north half of the continent, the Morgal region. Once you have obtained the Crush Tusk utility Psynergy item at a later point in the game, you may return to the exit to Teppe ruins to the room where you obtained Vine. The Crush Psynergy can now be used to shatter and remove the large boulder blocking the way to the small room above that, and the lone chest inside contains a piece of Mythril Silver, a Forgeable item that can be made use of late in the game. It should be noted that, unless you take advantage of the Endless Wall glitch, this Mythril Silver can only be obtained before having the Belinsk band play Arangoa Prelude. Collectibles Items * Water of Life: Found in a chest inside the cave near where the Mercury Djinn * Sword of Dusk * Warrior's Helm: Found in a chest in the B2 map * Mythril Circlet: In the chest in the center of the grass * Mint: Found in the center if the grass circle Djinn * Dewdrop: First, trow a Fireball at the Djinn, and it would swim to the Lake. Then go to the house in the left and talk to the man near the stove. Give him the Trusty Staff (buy it from the vendor in Te Rya Village) and he would fish out the Djinn. He would give you the Djinn if you talk to him. * Fleet: Getting it by allowing Sveta join the group, but only for a moment. * Waft: Getting it by allowing Sveta join the group, but only for a moment. * Bolt: Getting it by allowing Sveta join the group, but only for a moment. * Breeze: Getting it by allowing Sveta join the group, but only for a moment. * Haze: Getting it by allowing Sveta join the group, but only for a moment. * Vine: By pushing a block to stop it from running in circles. Story The Teppe Ruins appeared following the Golden Sun event. It is one of the only way to travel from the Khiren Highlands to the neighboring country of Morgal, other than a hard climb down sheer mountain faces. Unlike other related ruins, the Teppe Ruins are noted to be ill-preserved, and parts of the ruins crumble daily. It is said by the locals of Te Rya Village, that it would take a magician (or an Adept) to successfully traverse the ruins. Matthew's party first learns of the ruins from Hou Zan and Ryu Kou, two Sanans who are hiding in Te Rya Village. While exploring the ruins, the group occasionally comes across a shadowy figure. After reaching a dead end, the shadowy figure reveals herself as the beastman Jupiter Adept Sveta. Sveta offers to guide the group through the ruins if Matthew's party returns an Elegant Bag to the Sanans, as the villagers would kill her on sight if she entered the village. Matthew does so, and Sveta reveals her Slap Psynergy, which creates a door to continue through the ruins. After the party successfully exits the ruins on the Morgal side, Sveta abruptly leaves the party, leaving instructions on how to encounter her. Later, Hou Zan and Ruy Kou apparently travel the ruins themselves, supposedly using the Slap Glove. Trivia * This cave is known for its six handed statues that closely resemble the statues of four handed hindu gods of India. The association is further strengthened by the name of the new playable character "Sveta", one of whose origins could be the sanskrit word 'Shweta' that means 'white', probably making a correlation with the snowy region where the ruins are located. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Places in Angara